


Iron May 2k19

by sleeptightstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We all need fluff after Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptightstars/pseuds/sleeptightstars
Summary: The amazing meltyartz on Instagram made an art prompt for the month of May and she graciously allowed me to use the list as a prompt list for writing!Each chapter will have a separate summary. Each chapter is one day in May and hopefully, I will be able to upload every day! Don't worry tho, if I miss any days I will make sure to write them when I have time next! <3Tony and Avengers fluff! Stevetony fluff! Just a lot of fluff okay.





	1. Day 1: Favourite Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that you decided to read this work, I'm so very excited to begin this challenge. If you are a user on AO3 you can click subscribe to be notified for further chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget I love you all!!
> 
> [link to meltyartz](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw7BHeNFG71/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's hair is fluffy and Steve silently admires it.

Tony’s hair is so fluffy. 

Steve sighed as he looked towards Tony.  
He was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Tony walked into the kitchen. Tony headed straight to the coffee machine, no attention for anything or anyone else. 

Did Steve already mention that it was early in the morning? The fact that Tony was up and around was a minor miracle in itself. He clearly only stumbled out of his lab just a couple of minutes before.  
He had a couple of oil smears on his face and you could faintly see the rings around his eyes of the safety goggles. His hair stuck up in all directions. The curls on his head were a giant mess. 

Steve’s eyes swept over every twist, quirk and wave Tony’s hair had to offer. It looked so soft. If Steve were to touch that full head of hair, he knew for sure that it was even softer than the fur of Lucky, Clint’s dog. 

Tony finally got his mug of coffee and turned around to lean against the counter, incredibly content with his fresh cuppa.  
Steve hoped Tony had missed the fact that Steve completely missed his mouth with his fork and almost stabbed him in the nose. He was so done for. 

A stray ringlet had escaped from the disarray and fell elegantly over Tony’s eyes. Steve tracked the motion when Tony inhaled the strong fragrance of his coffee. 

Steve was so lucky he got to admire Tony every day. He was also so glad he lived in Stark Tower. His friends were always nearby and he had a whole floor to himself, and the Tower had an amazing gym facility a couple of floors down.

However, his main source of happiness would always be Tony Stark and his fluffy hair.


	2. Day 2: Inventing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is worried because he does not hear any sounds from Tony. Tony needs to take a break more often.

Silence.

Steve was not used to silence. Especially not when he came around the workshop bringing lunch or just to hang out. It was just- Tony and silence did not go together. At all. The man was always doing something; tapping on his tablet or humming heavy metal songs while working something out. When Tony wasn’t being a space cadet and actually aware of his surroundings, he liked to chatter until your ears fell off. Luckily Steve thought that was one of Tony’s more endearing habits and he didn’t mind. Actually, Tony being without any sound was often synonymous to worry for Steve. 

Steve walked down the last steps of the stairs and walked through the open door of the workshop. Which was concerning. Usually, Tony had all doors and windows shut, only giving access codes to certain people, like Pepper.   
Not that Steve worked together with Pepper to try to feed Tony regularly, or something. And didn’t have access via Pepper to all the codes. Not at all.   
Aside from the door being wide open, the deafening sound of heavy metal music was also missing. And that exactly was the first clue Steve got when headed down. 

Steve walked cautiously into the lab, looking around. He didn’t see Tony. He only saw the bots and the half-finished Mark LXII suit. He wandered further to the back of the lab, where a single couch was located.

Steve found Tony on the couch.

He was totally conked out, his head hanging slightly over the armrest of the couch. His mouth was a tiny bit open, but Steve could hear not a single breath or snore. Luckily the up and down motion of his chest indicated that he was indeed asleep and not dead. 

“Oh Tony,” he murmured. Steve glanced to the floor to confirm his suspicions. The whole floor was littered with plans and formulas and graphs.   
He saw a stray calculator halfway hidden under the couch, and when Steve bent to pick it up he noticed a dozen or so other instruments laying around. Steve picked everything carefully up and set it away.

He grabbed a blanket from a cupboard and laid it over Tony’s sleeping form. 

He whispered: “Tony, you shouldn’t exhaust yourself with inventing day and night. It really can wait for a couple of hours.” He then stroked Tony’s head and pressed a kiss on his nose.   
Tony snuggled further into his blanket. 

Steve smiled an settled into a chair next to it. Content to wait until Tony had slept enough.

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Please make sure there will be no distractions for Tony in the upcoming eight hours. Tony needs his sleep. And if Ms. Potts has a problem with that, you can direct her to me, but I’m sure she agrees with me.”

Jarvis confirmed and everything went quiet again. 

The inventing could indeed wait until the resident genius actually had the energy for any inventing to be done.


	3. Day 3: Favourite Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows he looks good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry it isn't even May anymore. I hope you like this chapter and believe me when I say I will finish Iron May. I will give myself until the end of August but I would be extremely disappointed in myself if it took that long. Love y'all and happy reading! <3

Turning, he admired himself in the mirror.

Yes, a lot of people called him conceited and narcissistic, but he merely appreciated what he had worked for. It took quite a bit of maintenance to uphold the physique that he had. Having enough money to dress in clothes that actually fit him was merely an added bonus.

Turning around again he looked at his behind. “Much better than America’s ass,” he muttered, “give way to the number one ass. One might even say the World’s ass.” 

He had decided to dress up tonight. He had dinner with Steve and he wanted to impress him a bit. He knew that Steve always thought he was beautiful, even if he decided to wear a literal trashbag. But still. 

The cut of his suit was quite simple. Everything was tailored to his body so that nobody would mistake it for a standard suit, though. He had a personal tailor and he only used the finest materials for his evening wear. Red was a colour that looked good on him (i.e. the Iron Man suit) so why not use that to his advantage? The colour of his shirt wasn’t hot rod red however, it was more subdued, almost a burgundy. His tie was the same in the sense that the colour was toned down. It was still gold, but nothing flashy. 

The only thing he allowed to be flashy were the Iron Man cufflinks he always favoured. It made him smile and he wanted to let the world now that he wasn’t as uptight as the outfit suggested. He could still have a little fun. 

With a satisfied smile he looked everything over for the last time. He looked impeccable if he said so himself. He couldn't wait to see Steve’s reaction. Steve loved this outfit as much as he himself did. His grin turned salacious when he thought about how Steve liked his outfit even more at the bottom of the bed and on the floor. 

He looked at the time and cursed, dinner was scheduled in 20 minutes but with all the New York traffic, he wouldn’t be sure that he arrived on time. It was time to test his new driver’s skill anyway, as Happy had requested a couple of weeks off to go on a trip with Pepper now that they’re engaged. He grabbed his jacket from where it was lying on his bed and ran to the elevator.

Almost jumping into the car he told his driver to “floor it” and if he liked to try to break Happy’s record.


End file.
